Can't Live Without You
by EldalieStarkindler
Summary: Sora finds a way to get nobodies their own hearts, but will Roxas be able to survive without Axel? Takes place after KH2. AkuRoku, some RikuSora.
1. Chapter 1

Sora finds a way to get nobodies their own hearts, but will Roxas be able to live without Axel? Takes place after KH2. AkuRoku, some RikuSora.

This is my new story I've been working on, no I'm not abandoning anything, but I will probably be working on this more that I promise for a little while, because I actually know where I want this to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while

---

Chapter 1

Sora wandered the beach of Destiny Islands, looking confused. He had been searching for a way to separate the nobodies from their somebodies, and have them each be complete. He had finally found a way and he was now discussing his idea with Roxas in his head.

"Hey! Roxas! I think that if we split using that special crystal I found, then you'll become a separate person and you'll have a heart!"

"Really? That's great Sora! I just…I wish Axel could be here with me… to get a heart too…ya know?" Roxas replied.

Sora picked up the sadness in his other's tone and attempted to cheer him up. "It's alright Roxas, you still have me, and Riku, and you'll still have Namine…"

"Yeah…thanks Sora." Roxas said quietly.

Sora could still hear the anxiety in Roxas' voice, but he was then started out of his conversation by arms snaking around his waist and pulling him back against a strong chest. He turned in the embrace and placed a kiss on Riku's lips. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's back and they stood for a moment like that, together, just enjoying each other's company. Then Sora began to tell Riku about his findings. Riku smiled at the thought of his lover's idea. He knew how bad Sora felt for taking Roxas' free life and knew how excited he must be. Riku leaned down a little and pressed his lips to Sora's.

"It sounds like a great idea, I hope it works."

Sora grinned. "I'm almost positive it will, and then I'll finally have a brother to hang out with!" Riku glared at him. "Not that I don't love hanging out with you or anything," he said hastily, realizing what he had just said.

Riku just smirked. You'll pay for that one tonight…." He said, letting his voice trail off, leaving Sora's imagination to do his work for him. Sora turned a bright shade of red and he slapped Riku's arm playfully. Riku grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting several minutes, their tongues dancing together. When Riku finally pulled back Sora was out of breath.

Riku then felt something poke his leg and he smirked. "Excited are we?" He raised one of his eyebrows as he said this. Sora got a confused look on his face before realizing that something in his pants was poking Riku. However, he did not flush as Riku expected him to; instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a see through red crystal in the shape of a heart. Riku stared at it.

What is that?" he asked quietly, gently prodding the crystal.

Sora smiled. "This is the stone I found, the Kesshou no Kokoro, the crystal heart."

---

It was dark on Destiny Island now, and though Sora should have been home an in bed, he wasn't. He had snuck out through his bedroom window and was now on the beach of Destiny Island. He drew a large circle, one large enough for him to lay down in, in the sand away from the rising tide. He then drew a star within the circle, with all of it's points touching the circle's edge. He sat down in the center of the star, holding the Kesshou no Kokoro in his hands. He then began an encantation.

"Bless me, oh wind and rain, and allow this rite to pass peacefully." He said quietly, hardly able to hear himself over the crashing of waves. "Hearts abound in light and darkness, lit by flames of passion. May this nobody within me take a body for himself, and a heart be made for him from the many surrounding him. May this stone act as a channel through which the hearts may go into him. May Roxas be whole this night."

Sora then lifted the Kesshou no Kokoro and held it to his chest, where he felt it pulsating, beating, like a true heart. It now began to emit a faintly glowing pinkish light. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he saw a body, Roxas' body, materialize in front of him. He then took the stone and placed it against Roxas' chest, where the light it was emitting seeped into his skin, and Roxas himself began to glow. He levitated off the ground for a moment before falling lightly back onto the sand, where he opened his eyes.

He saw Sora sitting next to him, holding a crystal above his chest, and he knew it had been done. He was finally whole. He was finally somebody.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts…but one day I will! (I wish:P).

---

Chapter 2

It had been about a week since Roxas had gotten his heart, and he wasn't sure whether he liked having one or not. He was happy he could feel, but he was sad all the time, and it made him ache. He knew why he was sad all the time though. He craved, _longed_, for Axel. He missed him so much, that sometimes life didn't seem worth living without him. It almost made him miss the emptiness of being a nobody. Almost though, was not completely and there we're times, times like this, that he was glad he could feel. At the moment he and Riku were clanking to the top of a rollercoaster at the local theme park. He was starting to feel rather nervous, being all the way up here, but he didn't show it. Riku looked over at him just before they started going down, and thought he saw something in Roxas' face that was sad, but then it was gone and his face was pure terror. First time plunging toward the ground at neck breaking speed can do that to a person.

After a few minutes the ride was gone and Roxas quickly hurried away from the coaster as if fearing it would strap him down and make him ride again. He spotted Sora's hair in the crowd and rushed over, glomping him in the process. He began talking really fast to Sora who just nodded every once in a while.

"SoraohmygoditwassoscaryandIthoughIwasgonnadieandohmygodnessIwassoscaredbutitwasfunatthesametimebutIdon'tthinkI'mevergoingnearoneofthoseagain!

Riku then put his hand on Roxas' shoulder, stopping him with his mouth still open. He smiled.

"Wanna go again?" Riku asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, you go though, I'll stay here with Sora."

"Alright suit yourself!" He said over his shoulder as he turned to get back in line.

Roxas shuddered. "I see why you didn't want to ride, that things scary!" Sora merely nodded before speaking.

"I dunno how Riku does it, I hate being scared, ya know?" Roxas nodded in agreement. "So how are things going for ya Roxas?" Sora already knew how he was doing and Roxas knew it, but he played along.

"I'm doing pretty good, having a heart is amazing!" He said loudly and a few women who were passing gave him funny looks. He flushed under their gaze.

"I'm glad." Sora said with a fake smile. His smile was fake because he knew how Roxas really felt. He had convinced his parents to adopt Roxas, who had no one except Sora, and Sora heard him cry himself to sleep every night. He had known that Roxas would miss Axel, but he didn't know that it would have been this bad. As it turned out, Kairi said Namine didn't want to get her own heart, so she had stayed within Kairi.

Sora pulled the blond in for a hug, surprising him. Roxas stood there awkwardly for a moment before giving in to the offered support.

"I never knew feelings hurt this much," He said sadly. "It feels like there's a hole inside of my heart where Axel should be. I can't escape this feeling of utter loneliness Sora. It's eating me alive." Roxas looked at the underside of his wrist behind Sora's back, glancing at the red lines that lay there. Sora squeezed him hard then letting him go.

"Don't worry Roxas everything will be okay." Sora said genuinely. Roxas put on his fake smile, and Sora couldn't tell.

---

It was night now, and Roxas was alone. He walked carefully to the bathroom, making sure not to wake anyone, for he knew Sora had gone to bed long ago, along with their parents. Upon reaching the bathroom he let out a sigh, and he pulled out a razor blade that he had found for one of those clicky knives downstairs in the kitchen. He slowly sank to the ground and stared at his wrist, where there were little red lines everywhere. He took the blade and ran it quickly over his wrist, making more slashes. He sat for a moment and watched the blood dribble down his arm before cleaning it off with a tissue. He then held the tissue over the cuts and applied pressure. Eventually the bleeding slowed, and then stopped all together. He threw the bloody tissues into the toilet and flushed them, before rinsing his arm off and going back to bed. He lay under the covers, tears running down his face and he whispered into the darkness.

"Axel…."

---

Another week flew by and it was Valentine's Day, Roxas' first. Riku and Sora were going out to dinner and so were their parents. They had left Roxas alone in the house and he knew exactly what he was going to do. He couldn't live anymore without him, without Axel. Tonight he was going to take his own life. He hugged Sora and Riku before they left, and said goodbye to his adoptive parents. He waited about fifteen minutes to be sure they weren't coming back before heading to the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, so that he was sure to be dead by the time they got to him. He pulled out the blade and set it to his wrist before he stopped. Tears had been running silently down his cheeks, but now sobs wracked his body. He cried his heart out to no one, and mourned for his lost Axel. He gained some semblance of calm back and put the blade back to his wrist, but before he could do anything, a hand covered his own, preventing his from cutting. He looked at the hand and saw that it was pale, and had long, thin fingers. It wasn't Sora's or Riku's hand. He then remembered that he had locked the door. He turned around slowly and was met by the least likely sight he could have imagined. Brilliant green eyes with triangular tattoos under them. Axel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wait for it….nope…still not mine….

Chapter 3

Roxas could feel his mouth open and his eyes widen, and he looked from his hand to Axel's face a few times before he came out of his shock.

"Axel? What? But…how? You…you died…I-I watched you die…." Tears were still running down his face, but now they were tears of joy. He looked at the door which was ajar. "How did you get in here?"

Now Axel smiled. "I came back from death for you, and you think a door and a lock would stop me from getting to you? You must be crazy."

Roxas couldn't believe it, Axel was here, standing in front of him wearing a black wife beater and baggy grey pants. Roxas dropped the blade and flung himself into Axel's arms where he sobbed for a while, just feeling safe. After Roxas had calmed down Axel pulled him onto his lap and held him, like he had always wanted to at Castle Oblivion, but had never been able to. He turned Roxas head towards him and laid his lips on the younger boy's. Roxas leaned into the kiss, adding more pressure, but Axel pulled away. Roxas pouted.

"How is this possible Axel? How are you alive? How can you feel?" Roxas started firing off questions now that his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

Axel smiled at him. "I'll tell you my speculations on how I survived when the time is right, and that's not now," He added, seeing the look Roxas gave him. "And how I can feel? The same way you can Roxy." He took Roxas hand and placed it over his chest, and Roxas felt a heartbeat beneath his fingers.

Seeing the questioning look on Roxas' face he tried to explain. "I think that our bond was so strong, that when you got your heart, somehow I got one too." Axel paused and looked thoughtful. "I dunno, but I think you've had a long night, let's go to bed."

"But it's only 7:00!" Roxas protested, looking at the clock in the bathroom.(1)

"No buts!" Axel said with a stern face. His face then softened. "Please? Just come and lay with me for a while?"

Roxas blushed a little and nodded, rising to his feet and striding out of the bathroom. Axel quickly followed and grasped Roxas' hand in his own. Axel saw Roxas' mouth twitch up into a smile.

Axel was led down the hall and into a dark room. Roxas pulled him into the room and pushed him onto his bed before flopping down partially on top of him. Roxas reached out and touched the small triangular tattoos under Axel's eyes. Touching him, reassuring himself that Axel was really there with him.

"If this is a dream I hope I never wake up." He said quietly.

Axel reached up and grabbed Roxas' hand with his own and brought it to his lips where he kissed it. "Roxy, I promise you, this is no dream."

Roxas snuggled up against Axel's chest and breathed in his scent and he knew that this was real, he could never imagine this. Axel began stroking his hair and soon Roxas was asleep.

---

Sora came home with Riku who was spending the night only to find something, rather, someone, he didn't expect lying in Roxas' bed with him. It was Axel. Roxas appeared to be asleep, though Axel was still awake, and had been rubbing Roxas' back when Sora had entered the room. Sora had almost screamed when he saw him he was so surprised. Axel tried to slowly sit up, trying not to awaken the sleeping Roxas, but he was to fail at this endeavor, for Roxas had been clinging to him and wouldn't let go, so he motioned Sora and Riku over to him.

"I'm back, and I'm here to stay. Got it memorized?" He said in a low whisper, suppressing a chuckle at Sora's expression when he heard his catch phrase.

"I guess it really is you then Axel." Sora whispered with a grin. "Good to have ya back."

Riku just stared at Axel for a minute before Axel noticed him.

"Long time no see, eh?"

Axel smiled sadly. "Sorry I didn't take good care of Namine."

Riku shrugged. "It's alright. I'm just glad your back for Roxas' sake, he was really miserable without you."

Axel knew that they didn't know the full extent of Roxas' depression over him, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Yeah," He looked down at Roxas' sleeping face. "I know. I was miserable without him as well."

Sora smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to him, if you need us, we'll be in my room." He turned and walked out the door.

"Have fun Riku," Axel said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, trust me I will. Sorry, if we keep you awake with the noise." He said in an offhand manner, smirking as well. The he walked out of the room after Sora, shutting the door on his way out.

Axel pulled Roxas closer to him and buried his face into Roxas' hair. "I love you Roxy." He whispered before falling into sleep.

---

A/N: (1): Who the heck has a clock in their bathroom? Apparently Sora does.

So how is everybody enjoying the story?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Roxas was the first to wake, and he felt loneliness creeping up on him before he noticed that he was wrapped in someone's arms. Then it all came rushing back to him, his almost committing suicide, Axel coming back...Axel was back! He slowly turned around to see who was holding him, and when he saw, a happy smile came to his face. It was Axel. He was safe now. Axel yawned then, slowly opening his eyes and blinking slowly at Roxas.

"G'morning Roxy," He said with a sleepy voice. "How'd ya sleep? You certainly were tired, you fell asleep a little after seven; you must have been exhausted!"

Roxas blushed a little and nodded. "Yesterday was…tiring, for lack of a better word. But yes, I slept pretty good, what about you?"

"I think that's the best I've ever slept! Maybe you're like magic Roxy, and you make everyone around you sleep well!" Axel said as he yawned again.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What? Roxy? 'Cause its cute!" Axel said with a smirk before leaning down close to Roxas' ear and whispering, "Just like you! Got it memorized?"

Roxas groaned and smacked his palm against his forehead as he blushed a deep red from the compliment. With Axel came his stupid catch phrase, he should have known he'd be hearing it soon.

"What? Don't like my catch phrase? Too bad, it's staying." He said with a grin.

Just then, Sora came into the room, Riku following close behind him.

"Roxas you're awake! Awesome, today Mom said we can all go shopping!"

Riku rolled his eyes behind Sora's back, he would never understand why the boy enjoyed shopping so much, but he knew that he would end up being dragged along with him, no matter how much he protested, so he decided to just remain quiet.

"Ahh, that's good," Axel said looking down at himself. "I only had enough money to buy these clothes…and I of course have my trench coat from the Organization."

"Ohh, so that's whose coat that was on the couch downstairs." Sora said.

Roxas smiled. "I still have mine too! We can both wear them and it'll be like old times!" He said, getting excited. He jumped out of bed and rushed over to his closet and began digging through it, only emerging when he had said coat in his hands. Then he ran off to go get Axel's for him.

"Well, he sure is hyper today…." Riku said with a smile on his face. He was glad that Roxas was finally happy again.

"Well can you blame him?" Sora asked his lover. "Wouldn't you be excited if I died and then came back to life?"

"Well…I'd really prefer if ya just stayed where ya are…." Riku said with a smirk. "But yes, I can defiantly see why he's so happy." He looked over at Axel. "You better take damn good care of him." He said, beginning to pull Sora from the room. "Come on Sora, let's go get dressed…" He said, trailing off. He painted a very clear picture of what he planned to do with Sora in Axel's mind, and Axel shuddered.

"Why thank you Riku, for that lovely mental image you just gave me." Axel said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, got it memorized?" Axel glared at Riku.

"Hey that's my line!" He whined. "No stealing!"

Then Roxas walked back into the room and Riku finally managed to pull Sora all the way out into the hallway. "See ya later Axel!" Riku called from the hallway. Axel just rolled his eyes.

Roxas looked confused for a moment, "Did Riku just say 'Got it memorized?'?" He asked.

Axel just shook his head, smiling. "Forget about it." He said with an amused voice. "And come over here."

Roxas walked over to Axel and handed him his coat, grinning. Then he walked over to his drawers and began picking out clothes. He put them on the bed to see how they looked together and Axel grinned. Roxas had picked out a small black T-shirt that said "Otaku" on it and some jeans. Roxas however frowned.

"These are way too small…I really do need to go shopping," he said. He looked over to Axel who was still grinning. "What are you smiling about?"

"I get to see Roxy in tight clothes!" He exclaimed with a childish smile on his face. He looked as though Christmas had come early.

Roxas blushed at the statement and snatched the clothes off the bed, walking towards the door after grabbing a pair of boxers.

"What? You're not going to change in here with me?" Axel pouted.

"No…you'd stare at me…." Roxas said, embarrassed.

Axel shrugged. "This is true." Roxas blushed a deeper shade of red and hurried off to the bathroom to change.

Axel sighed and lay back down on the bed, being unable to change himself. After a few minutes Roxas returned, wearing the clothes that he had laid out on the bed. Axel couldn't tear his eyes away from him once he had sat up. Roxas glared at him.

"Stop staring at me…" He said, reaching for his coat.

Axel got up and crossed the room to where Roxas was and pulled him against his chest, causing Roxas to drop his coat. Roxas looked up to Axel's face and Axel leaned down, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. They stayed together for a moment before they heard someone clear their throat from the direction of the doorway. Roxas' eyes opened wide and he blushed. Axel growled.

"_Yes_?" He asked exasperatedly.

He still had Roxas pulled to him, but he looked back over his shoulder to the door. What he saw made him laugh out loud. Sora was blushing almost as much as the small boy clutched to his chest and Riku was tapping his foot at them. Axel finally relinquished his hold on Roxas and they stepped apart.

"Alright, let's go shopping!" Axel said, linking his and Roxas' fingers together and pulling him through the door, past Riku and Sora who turned and followed them after a minute.

---

Hey, Kindler here! Just thought I'd tell ya'll that I've already got the next chappie written, so please review if you want me to post it faster, I love reviews, they make me happy inside!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Axel and Roxas were the first to get outside and Roxas noticed a car parked on the curb near Sora's house that Axel was dragging him towards. It was a red PT Cruiser. Axel pulled out a pair of keys and jingled them around. Roxas stared at him.

"_You_ have a car?" Roxas asked incredulously.

Axel grinned and pushed a button on the remote connected to the keys, unlocking the car. Riku and Sora stepped out of the house.

"So that's whose car that is!" Sora said happily. "Guess we don't have to worry about getting a ride there now!"

"Shotgun!" Roxas called, running around the front of the car, his eyes catching the lisence plate that read "F1R3". He couldn't help but smile, it was totally Axel.

He clambered into the front seat and buckled his seat belt, Axel already in the car, Riku and Sora climbing into the back seat. Roxas grinned.

"Alright," Axel said. "Let's go!" He turned the keys in the ignition and the car started. He turned to Roxas. "Hey, how do we get to the mall?"

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno, ask Sora!"

Axel turned his eyes to the rearview mirror. "Sora? Hey! Stop that! Only me and Roxy can make out in my car!" He exclaimed when he saw that Sora and Riku were kissing each other. He glared and honked the horn, effectively scaring the wits out of poor Sora. Roxas stifled a giggle.

"Sora! How do we get to the mall?" Axel asked in an annoyed voice.

Sora blushed. "Oh." He then proceeded to explain how to get to the mall to Axel.

"Alright! We're off then!" Axel said happily and turned his eyes to the road. He started on the way to the mall. Axel fiddled with the radio until it landed on a song he liked.

About twenty minutes later they had arrived at the mall. Axel parked and turned around to see Riku and Sora sitting there talking. He smiled.

"Good job boys!" He said laughingly.

Riku just rolled his eyes and pulled Sora out through his door. Axel turned back to the front only to see that Roxas was already out of the car and nowhere in sight. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to see Roxas behind him. He smiled at him before touching his face gently and kissing him quickly. He then grabbed his hand. They walked towards the main entrance of the mall, Riku and Sora holding hands along with Axel and Roxas. Once in the mall they decided to split up and meet up in the food court at one o'clock. Axel and Roxas were just walking around when suddenly Axel caught sight of a Suncoast. He quickly dragged Roxas over to it, not telling him why.

"Axel, what are you doing? Where are we going?" Roxas asked as Axel weaved through the people going the opposite way as them in an attempt to get to Suncoast faster.

"You'll see!" He said with a grin on his face. When they finally arrived in front of Suncoast Axel stopped abruptly, causing Roxas to run into him. "Come on Roxy! Let's get ramune!" He said excitedly.

Roxas was going to point out that he didn't know what the heck Axel was going on about when he caught the look on Axel's face. He was so excited Roxas didn't have the heart to burst his bubble. Axel let go of Roxas' hand and grabbed two bottles of a mysterious liquid from a refrigerator near the cash register, pulling out a credit card. He paid for the drinks and walked back over to where Roxas was standing. He handed him his drink and Roxas looked at it. There was a marble in the bottle's drinking hole and there was what looked like Japanese writing all over the bottle's cover. He looked back up at Axel.

"What is this?" He asked confusedly.

Axel grinned and patted his head. "I remember when I too didn't know the wonders of ramune, but have no fear Roxy, that will soon be amended for you." He said, pulling the plastic wrap off the bottle. A green thing fell into his hand. "Watch me do this and then you try with yours." He said, putting the green thing to the bottle's drinking hole and applying pressure. Roxas watched as the bottle gave a pop and the marble went into the neck of the drink. Axel smiled at him.

"Alright then…." Roxas said as he unwrapped the plastic on his Ramune. He took his green thing and pressed it against to the marble. He applied pressure and waited for the pop of the bottle but nothing happened. He couldn't seem to apply enough pressure for the marble to pop out. He glared at the bottle and tried pressing harder. He heard Axel snicker behind him.

"Shut up you!" He snapped. He tried again to get the marble into the neck of the drink and failed. He was about to throw the bottle onto the ground when Axel took his hands in his own.

"Don't use your thumb to try and push it Roxy, try doing it like this." He maneuvered Roxas' hand so that his palm was on top of the green thing instead of his thumb. He tried applying pressure and again nothing happened. He looked to Axel who just nodded at him to get him to try again. He did, and this time the marble finally popped out into the drink. He grinned up at Axel, excited. He waved the bottle in his face.

"Look Axel! I did it! I got it to open!" He exclaimed.

Axel smiled at him. "Now try drinking it." He suggested, as Roxas noticed that about half of Axel drink was already gone. He pressed the bottle to his lips and took a sip of it. His eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Axel! This is…fabulous! Where did you find out about this stuff?" He asked.

Axel smirked. "I'm glad you like it! As for where I found out about it from…me and Demyx used to come to malls and drink this stuff all the time before those worlds that had them were consumed by darkness. That was before you came to the Organization." Axel said, a glimpse of sadness in his voice.

Roxas didn't miss the sad look Axel got when thinking about his deceased best friend. He reached out and hugged him. This surprised Axel, but he smiled and hugged Roxas back.

"Thanks Roxy." He said quietly.

---

Alright, I got NO reviews last chapter...does anyone like this story anymore or should I just stop writing it?


End file.
